


karkalicious

by BrynnRose6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnRose6/pseuds/BrynnRose6
Summary: oh no
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	karkalicious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fergalicious definiton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378865) by [BrynnRose6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnRose6/pseuds/BrynnRose6). 



[Lead-In]  
Four, three, two, fuck you.

Listen up y'all, this shit is ironic--  
Strider's beats are best suited to Trolls Hooked on Phonix!

[Verse 1]  
Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco  
She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo.  
Dyin' just to know the flavor  
I ain't doin' her no favors  
No reasons why I tease  
Her flush just comes and goes like seasons.

[Hook 1]  
I'm Karkalicious (so delicious)  
No, I don't DO Kismesis.  
And if you read any fanfics  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mwah!)  
Don't matter if we're just moiraills  
Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail  
(Four, three, two, fuck you.)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (Super sweet)  
So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty)  
So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me)  
I'm Karkalicious (l-l-l-l-like candy, candy)

[Verse 2]  
Karkalicious def-,  
Karkalicious def-,  
Karkalicious def- (Goddammit, Doc Scratch, stop fucking around with my mic-)  
Karkalicious definition makes the shippers crazy.  
Nepeta's always squealin'  
Cutesy pet names like Karkitty  
I'm the K to the A, R, K, the A, the T,  
And the majority of pairings had better include me

[Hook 2]  
I'm Karkalicious (so delicious)  
My body stays vicious  
All the Highbloods feelin' nervous 'cuz I'm doing some fitness  
Zahhak's my witness (*whistle*)  
Bet that ship curls Nepeta's tail  
And he'll be needing all the towels 'cuz I'mma make him sweat pails  
(Four, three, two, fuck you.)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (Super sweet)  
So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty)  
So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me)  
I'm Karkalicious (Now you nooksuckers hold the fuck up, check it out)

[Bridge Thingy]  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacy,  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

[Pointless Spelling]  
T to the A, to the S T Y - fuckin' tasty, T to the A to the S T Y - fuckin' tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the--

I'll just spell it out FOR you!

[Rap - Yes, really.]  
All the time I turn around trolls gather round always sniffin' at me, wanna guess the

color of my blood.  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up any drama, little fucker I just don't want

you to know.  
And I guess I'm coming off as just a little insecure although I keep on repeating how the

secret's fucking awesome.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, it's a secret that I just don't wanna tell.  
Terezi says I smell...

[Hook 3]  
Delicious (so delicious)  
No, I don't DO Kismesis.  
And if you read any fanfics  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mwah!)  
Don't matter if we're just moiraills  
Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail

Four, three, two, fuck you.  
My body stays vicious  
Zahhak's been feeling nervous 'cuz I got down to business  
Nepeta's my witness (Meow~!)  
I'll even let her First Ship sail  
Just watch that kitten be the first in line to fill a pail

[Chorus]  
So delicious (Eridan, see)  
So delicious (You can trust me)  
So delicious (I'll help you be)  
I'm Karkalicious, l-l-like candy, candy  
It's so delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Karkalicious, (She says my blood is like candy, candy)

[More Pointless Spelling]  
T to the A, to the S T Y - fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to the S T Y - fuckin'tasty  
T to the A, to the S T Y - fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the,  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the--

[Now Get ANGRY]  
Now, wait just a motherfucking second!

Do I seriously have to spell this shit until the end of the fucking song?

I mean, whoever fucking WROTE the original never had access to spellcheck I guess

because T-A-S-T-E-Y does NOT spell tasty. Was this Fergie douchemuffin illiterate or

something?

What do you MEAN human rap artists are the only ones brave enough to write their own

grammatical trainwrecks and call it music!? What the fuck even is Will Smith doing?

HE DOESN'T THROW DOWN SICK FIRES ANYMORE!?

Fuck this shit, I quit.


End file.
